MY Name is Maggie and No I Am Not Katniss
by percy102
Summary: well stuff happens, to say the least, to panem. including crazy death schools, death, peeta has gray hair. stuff goes down


Our world was built on lies, pain, blood, and sorrow and yet everyone in this place seemed to forget about it. They are all so happy and innocent going on with their lives pretending like nothing ever happened, but, well, obviously something did happen. The capital happened. For some reason, despite all the sacrifices and death, there isn't one single to the hunger games in books or anywhere. They swept it under the mat. Whether they did this to forget the pain or hide in their guilt for the death they caused I don't know. It shouldn't have been forgotten the hunger games should be remembered or my mother's tears will mean nothing. The pain she went through in that death match will go away with the tide, washed out to sea. I'm guessing you know who my mother and father are by now. They are Katniss and Peeta. Obviously.

After Panem fell people went insane. They're fires, mobs, and protests. No one had ever seen something quite like it. Their fall was supposed to bring peace, but it only brought absolute chaos. No one was happy, not like anyone was happy before, but they seemed to only want destruction.

I was raised away from all that terror in the safe haven that was arvery also known as the once district twelve. I was happy for a while, but war seems to spare no one in a torn apart nation. Panems civil war had finally reached us.

My mother and father had been trying everything to stop it. They fought for years on end, leaving me with the unenchanting Gale hawthorn, my godfather. How does one explain gale? Well, lazy, stubborn, brooding, self-depraved and arrogant. And I have to live with him.

For years gale also tried to stop the war with my parents, but it was eventually too much for him to bare. No one is supposed to stay at war for long.

Right now my parents are on the front lines fighting again for this country. You would think that after the hunger games the world would have been sick of bloodshed. Apparently they weren't sick of it. In fact, they actually thirsted for it above all else.

I know what you're thinking "why on earth is Peeta at the front lines?" what is he gonna do? Frost them to death. Although frosting people to death is something my father is quite capable of, this is not the case. He is in fact sort of awesome now due to the rigorous training my mother had put him through. He can now tell the difference between night lock and regular berries.

Enough about my parents and this ridiculous war. Let me introduce myself. My name is Maggie Rue Mellark. Yes, I am named after mags and rue . Shocker. I have my mother beautiful mane of brownish hair and grayish eyes. I was spared and lucky not to get my father's hair, which after 16 years is now gray. Hopefully I do not have to look forward to that.

The reason you guys are gathered over the dusty pages of this book is to tell you a different story than the one you already know. This is what happened after Panem. This is my story. And you may not like it. I certainly don't. I won't hide any details from you or obscure the truth. I only want you to know what happened. So that hopefully you don't do the same and you learn from our mistakes.

Our story starts in the beloved district twelve, the place you know so well. It was my first day of secondary school and, to say the least, I was nervous. The fact is, that not many people make it to secondary school. Usually, they drop out to work in the fields, by the city or they are just too stupid to go any farther.

I, unfortunetly, am smart. So smart that the government has flagged me. Being flagged that means when you're sixteen you will be taken away to the Central Academy For Our Future. This lovely place is basically a boot camp for the worlds brightest. It is there that we will learn valuable tools like surviving in the wilderness for months, fighting skills, battle strategies, and, let me not forget, politics.

We will be this nation army. No longer is the nation controlled by a death match. In its place is a bunch of kids learning to kill others in painful nasty ways. Yay!

I leave tomorrow. I'm not looking forward to leaving everything I have ever known for P.E on steroids. But, hey, at least there are no death matches. Right?

Unfortunately there are still death matches. There underground and very illegal, but the government can't seem to stop it. Poor kids are kidnapped off the streets and taken to hell. This place hasn't changed very much.

Right now I'm in my living room Snuggled close to my little sister Winnie. She's crying because when you leave for the academy on your 16 birthday you don't come home to, at the least, eight years.

"Maggie," she says cuddling closer to me " I don't want you to go."

I stroke her hair reassuringly "I will be back soon. I promise."

More tears stream down her already red face. "In eight years."

This sets her off. She starts to bawl burring her face in my tear stained jacket.

"Maggie," I joke "you're getting snot all over me."

Rubbing her eyes, she stretches and gets up a little smile on her face. "I start dinner." She informs me. I want to protest, but she gives me no choice as she storms off to the messy kitchen.

"Can I ask what we're having?"

"Of course." She says jumping excitedly. "It's your favorite. Beef stew. I've been preparing it all day."

"You know." I retort smiling. "Sometimes I forget your only 12 years old. Despite that you're still a better cook than I will ever be.

I watch her ever careful hands prepare the delicate meal. She easily knows exactly what to reach for spices and sauces to add to the stew. I've always loved watching her cook because she does it with such expert hands that she puts me to ease when she does it.

It's been about fifteen when gale walks in. he places his bow on the ground and heads towards the kitchen. Reaching towards the small cabinet, he pulls out a small tightly packed package.

I can only wonder what it is as he hand it to me.

"What's this for." I inquire. He smiles "it's from your parents. They wanted me to give it to you when you left."

I start to untie the package and set the tissue paper on the coach. Inside is a simple gold pin. It's the pin every person in the entire world knows. It's the mockingjay.

I stare at it for what seems like hours. This? This is the pin that people fought a war for. This was a symbol of hope. How could something so tiny be so life changing and so inspirational to people? Its only a pin.

"Are you scared?" gale asks interrupting my train of thought

I nod admitting it.

Honestly I'm terrified. I have heard do many horror stories of that place. It's infamous for the disappearances and deaths. And that's the place I'm going to spend eight years of my life.

I pin it to my dress. And head to the kitchen. Inside is a feast. She really out did herself.

Steamed carrots and broccoli sit in a bowl to the side. Mashed potatoes, rolls and hot chocolate and in the center of the table the prized stew.

It almost brought tears to my eyes. She had thought of everything. She cared so much and I might never see her again. I could disappear or be murdered any day and she knew it.

"Thank you." I almost cried.

I finished my food and left the room after thanking Winnie a million times. She only laughs at me and tells me to get some sleep because I'll need it.

I comply, but I can't sleep I'm too nervous and worried about the upcoming day. Everything starts tomorrow. And I couldn't be more terrified.


End file.
